


獅子大遊行

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 說起來很奇怪，明明在舞台上一起哭泣不過就是幾天前的事情，在忙碌的日程裡想起來時又都恍如隔世。你會想我嗎，他想問，明明知道問題幼稚得要命。可是你會想我嗎？當我在那個你已不在的地方。





	獅子大遊行

李東赫在半夜醒來，他做了個夢，夢裡他是10歲，要將琴椅調高才能順利坐在鋼琴前。他仰躺著，在黑暗中瞪著陌生的天花板，置身異國的熱帶夜讓他睡得不是很安穩，他舔了舔乾燥的嘴唇，伸手摸到床頭的瓶裝水。隔壁床的哥哥熟睡著，好像誰都沒有他在睡眠上那麼難搞，也許除了李馬克以外。

李馬克，睡得極淺，因為花式爆炸般的行程令自己不敢熟睡的人，說實話做到那種程度是挺變態的，李東赫不確定自己這樣說的時候究竟是帶著獵奇的眼神還是一種羨羨。李馬克跟他像是天秤兩端的人，有著極佳的自制力，對自己的評價又挺保守。如果不是個性太無聊的話他幾乎排得上是自己遇過最完美的人之一，誰都應該有兩三個三四個引人不快的缺點，偏偏李馬克什麼都做得比誰都好。

真要說缺點，大概是不太懂得通融。

他翻了個身，睡意已被傾倒得一滴不剩。

 

如果在國內他會乾脆從床上爬起，輕手輕腳溜到隔壁房去折磨那個也睡不安穩的人。兩個人失眠總比一個人好，他會故意不穿鞋，鑽上床用自己的腳去貼被子裡那雙暖烘烘的腳。加拿大人睡覺不穿襪，被他一凍就冷得睜開眼睛，半醒著用低沉的聲音說東赫啊，不要鬧。明明一屋子的成年人，就這差一歲的哥最常對他無奈地拋出這句話。

他不會說他也挺喜歡聽的。

李馬克對他有一段冷漠的時期，約莫是在公司相遇的前兩年，直到現在都會在話題之間突然冒出一句那時候我真的很煩你。一兩次提起的時候還能拍手笑著帶過，多次了點他就也拉著臉不想說。還是哥哥們摸著他的後腦勺苦口婆心，說你又不是不知道馬克是那樣死心眼的性，最後還是勸他在舞台上站過去拉住衣角，笑得甜一點喊聲哥一切就化解過去。

李東赫知道這些東西最後都會化作一個杏仁大小的核卡在自己的喉嚨裡頭，需要時間吐出嚼碎，偏偏他又不想讓李馬克知道自己究竟介意的是什麼。說實在你應該要對我好一點，李馬克說得直接，他也只能磊落地點頭認證。

小孩子學不會表達愛意，少年則選擇藏掖；可是他19歲了，那個哥怎麼還找不到接受愛的正確方式。李東赫恨恨地想，為了報復，他要比麥芽糖更纏人，比楓糖漿更膩人。

 

他在清晨沖了個澡，頭髮擦了半乾不想吹，還是一日室友徐煐淏醒了看他半濕不乾地跑來跑去才把他叫過來拿吹風機烘乾。早餐開始供應了，你要不要先去吃？徐煐淏問，他說好，把行李拖著打開門，才發現走廊對面的門也開著。

李馬克站在門口玩手機，低下頭圓圓的眼鏡裡映著手機螢幕的冷光，反戴的帽子壓在額頭上，耳朵前面幾綹頭髮悄悄捲起。回韓國該剪頭髮了，這哥，李東赫安靜地想，自然捲得像隻藏不住鬃毛的獅子。

「早啊，東赫。」李馬克把手機塞進口袋，抬起頭來面色不改地說。

「早。」他把背包托上肩，捏著口袋裡的房卡跟餐券。「下去吃飯嗎？」

「嗯。」李馬克點頭。

他們並肩走到電梯前面，李東赫伸手去按下樓鈕，才又從口袋摸出餐券看在幾樓。「早餐在2樓。」李馬克從後頭發出聲音，他沒有回過頭，從金屬貼片電梯門的倒影中模糊地看那人的輪廓，極瘦的人穿著寬鬆的衣褲，像紐約街頭的青少年。

「我昨天晚上做夢。」他邊走進電梯裡一邊無聊地開口。李馬克應了一聲，抬起眉毛示意他繼續說。

「夢到小時候練鋼琴，」他想了想怎麼鋪陳，「我那時是專注力很不足的，要長時間坐在鋼琴前面就覺得痛苦。」

「好像不意外。」李馬克說著像有一絲笑意。

「誒。」他抗議，「總之，在夢裡我是現在的我，卻在10歲的身體裡練琴。面前放的是我練過的譜，可是手指就是跟不上，我一急，就醒來了。」

李馬克看了他一眼。「是哪張譜？」

「……忘了。」他聳肩。「然後我醒來以後就覺得很可惜。」後來我就沒再好好練琴了，他歪著頭補充。

「為什麼？」李馬克一問出口好像就察覺到什麼。李東赫頓了頓，說出標準答案：「因為後來我就進了公司，有很多新的事情要學、要去做。」

電梯到了餐廳樓層，門開之後他先踏了出去。他沒跟李馬克提起他醒來以後想到他的事情，沒什麼重要的，不過是回憶過往，而他們的過往又緊緊相連，很難確切地分出彼此。

既然如此，他當然也沒有告訴李馬克他將練琴與他聯繫在一起是為什麼的必要。然而他很清楚，在他心裡這些需要恆心與毅力的事情其實都可以畫上等號，就像李馬克抱著吉他開始調弦的時候，他又覺得瞬間會回到10歲的過往。

他擁有他所欣羨的各種東西，只是他沒想到自己會喜歡這樣與之相反的人。

「這裡怎麼這麼熱，12月了都還能穿半袖。」他靠過去，說無關緊要的話。

李馬克點點頭：「12月了也能吃到西瓜，挺好的。」

「挺好的。」他也學他說。

 

他們拿著瓷盤並排站在自助取餐的隊列，像兩個從家庭旅行中脫隊的小孩，李馬克拿了穀片跟牛奶，他拿吐司太陽蛋。跟在那人後頭走著的時候他都不怎麼認真看路，好像只要跟著走就能找到最正確的方向，不料李馬克卻停下來問：「我們的座位在哪？」

「啊？」他失笑出聲，張望了下才發現一開始就走錯了列。直到回了正確的桌次旁邊坐下他還是忍不住：「我發現你沒我真的不行。」

「是這樣。」李馬克難得地同意。近來他愈發學會了走在玩笑的邊陲，唯有關於愛與需要的部分總是拿捏不準，因此約莫三次中會有一次當他笑著說了什麼，李馬克卻只是瞪著圓圓的眼睛不說話。生氣了嗎？如果他追問，那人又悶悶地說不是，卻總是不回答。

遲來的青春期罷了，哥哥們會那樣笑著說。

什麼啊，明明待在一起的時間要縮短了，為什麼要這麼彆扭？李東赫想問。但他知道李馬克不會給出具體的答覆，如果他在那個狀態裡還沒出來，他就不會明白言說。就像，就像是當他真的從討厭他的情緒裡頭解脫之後才會那樣認真地對他說，你該對我更好一點。

那麼這可以當作是李馬克對他的需求嗎？他想問，卻又知道不能直接問這個臉皮極薄的哥。

他有些心急，想要對著木訥的人大喊：你呢，你該多喜歡我一點，知道嗎？

可或許得等那人自己從迷宮裡頭走出來的時候才會得到答案。

 

飽餐一頓之後他們才回樓上取行李，要回國了，他們排著隊坐上巴士，要離開仍像是夏末秋初的國度，回到初雪剛落的地方。他先坐進了靠窗的位子，李馬克安靜地坐了進來，還沒等他開口說些什麼就擺著嚴肅的表情說：「你再睡一下吧。」

「馬上到機場了怎麼睡，我上飛機再睡。」他說歸說，還是將腦袋舒適地壓上隔壁肩膀。李馬克挪了個舒服的姿勢讓他靠著，過不久也側著頭靠上來。

「其實我也沒睡好。」他聽見他說。

啊，他應該要知道的，站在門口看見那人蒼白的臉孔時就應該知道。李東赫默不作聲地將手從口袋裡伸出來，捏了捏李馬克放在膝蓋上的手掌。比他的手更涼一些，還有指尖的繭。「你今天一點也不hot了誒。」他開著玩笑說，李馬克就從鼻間哼出了笑意。

從飯店到機場的車程說遠不遠，他還沒來得及喚起恍惚的睡意就準備要下車。李馬克從口袋裡摸出了拋棄式口罩，分了一個給他。「你外套有從行李裡拿出來嗎？」又絮絮叨叨地說，「飛機上會冷。」

他假意嫌棄囉唆，卻又忍不住笑。

check in跟過海關的時候他都站在稍遠的地方看他。說起來很奇怪，明明在舞台上一起哭泣不過就是幾天前的事情，在忙碌的日程裡想起來時又都恍如隔世。你會想我嗎，他想問，明明知道問題幼稚得要命。可是你會想我嗎？當我在那個你已不在的地方。

李馬克抬起頭來，視線從人群中穿了過來，牢牢地與他的相碰撞。可是誰也沒有朝誰走過去，就只是那樣安靜地看著彼此。

李東赫笑了笑，先垂下了眼。

 

回到韓國之後他跑去找鐘辰樂，哼著印象裡的曲調問他知不知道是哪一支練習曲。對方用中文吐出一個人名，他們拼拼湊湊，最後用語音在手機輸入才恍然找到了正確的名稱。동물의 사육제，辰樂把韓文的曲目名含在嘴裡唸了幾次，又抬起頭笑著對他說：「我小時候也練過這首，我們老師說，要想著動物生動活潑的樣子去詮釋，我就想著我家巷子的那隻小花貓，彈著就把手抬得老高，被老師敲了好多次。」

辰樂又說：「我最喜歡的就是獅子大遊行，用半音去表現獅子的吼聲那段。」

他點點頭表示同意。李馬克從練習室那頭走了過來，看他們拿著手機像是想問些什麼，他卻在他開口前就先故作訝異：「馬克哥怎麼在這呢？」

他一說完孩子們就開始跟著起鬨，從夢秀結束後他們總喜歡笑著說，馬克哥不是都畢業了嗎？怎麼還跟我們混在一起。

「孩子們，孩子們，聽我說，」李馬克無奈地說，「我12月31才畢業好嗎。」

「啊，原來是這樣。」李東赫又露出第一次聽見的表情，惹得李馬克朝他肩膀重重拍了下去。他笑著躲到李帝努身後，卻被無情的同歲朋友架了出來。

他端看他的眉眼，無奈裡頭透著一股笑意，李東赫知道自己有很多事情不會告訴李馬克，包括這一刻，包括夢秀的最後一天，包括在異國的飯店走廊上看見他時，還有當他拿著平板，讓他過來頭碰著頭看Billionaire的影像，然後小心地問要不要一起準備評價的時候。

這些時候，他所想的，他所看到的。

他還不想用言語定義這一刻的心情。

 

李馬克在錄製完畢之後等他回宿舍，他們一起搭電梯到一樓，走著的時候肩膀就要相碰。李東赫想起年紀還小的時候，經紀人也是勒令自己必須要跟李馬克同進出，偏偏那時他們渾身都是稜角與刺。

其實此時也是，只是學會了更合適的方式靠在一起而不被戳傷。

「最後幾天了，我要好好感受一下這種時光。」李東赫笑著說。李馬克愣了下，才聽懂他在說什麼表情就跟上一秒不一樣。他想這個人總是很誠實的，不懂得怎麼掩藏情緒，即使他只是覺得可惜。

「東赫啊……」李馬克先開了口，卻又久久沒有下文。他站在那裡不動，雙手插在外套口袋裡，等他把含在舌尖的話說完，李馬克卻又兀自笑了起來，伸手攬過他的肩膀。

「沒什麼，」李馬克看向地面，又看向前方，「你知道只要你想，什麼事情都不算太晚。」說完馬上又補了句：「還有你隨時都可以來找我。」

「我知道。」李東赫吸了吸鼻子；天氣冷，偎在一起比較暖和，那麼明白的道理，他們花了好長的時間才弄懂。

他想等下回到宿舍又會被哥哥們趕去洗臉洗澡，吃完宵夜還不想睡的時候他會從自己的床上翻身而起，推開104號房的門板佔據這個人一半的床。當他們的雙腳貼在一起的時候，寒氣也會減半，而末梢的溫度會上升。

沒什麼的事情，像彈鋼琴一樣，他還能當個小孩，隨時從那個地方開始。

李馬克都說了，那沒什麼好擔心。

  
  



End file.
